inurafandomcom-20200214-history
Categories
This page is a summary of the discussion about the elaboration of the analytical categories for the NMM project and the related layers and sublayers for the mapping excercise, and an index of notes and reports regarding such topic. List of notes from workshops and discussion (need to be checked final versions and chronology) *2008. Introduction, Guidelines and Questions proposed by INURA Zurich in Athens nmm_guidelines.pdf *2009 Istambul discussion about categories *February 11, 2010. Comments on NMM Maps / Modified Categories for Map Christian, Andreas Wirz and Richard spent an evening to look at, analyze and comment the 8 maps so far available on the net. Comments-on-NMM-Map-Feb2010.pdf *2010 Results and next step for NMM. Zurich, September 9th 2010 *2010 survey on mapping done by Arie *september 2010: the new categories as proposed in workshop in the Zurich retreat *INURA Common Project : A Contribution to the Berlin workshop (text from Athens team and comments by Marvi). *NMM_categories 2 -19_05_2011 *preparation kit for athens_nmm workshop - update february 2012 *Proposal for Layers and list of categories, Athens 2012 *Minutes Athens INURA interim conference 2012 *Definitions and Indicators (final version) As discussed in Kloogaranna on basis of the previous paper from May 22, 2012 *NMM Maps: CATEGORIES – Definitions and Indicators November 2013 - After the discussion in Lisbon, June 2013 NOTES debate 16.03.13 How do we present the categories debate ? Group: We would like to present the process that brought us to define the categories the way they are without being bored for the external reader. The added value of our Inura project is the depth of the discussions we had in producing the categories. katerina. I imagine to have in the book all the three main set of categories (the first proposal, the one used in mapping 2010 and the one that we have now) as three lists. Britta: the map are important and not so much how we get there, danger of selfreference. Lorenzo: we do not need too much detail. Anna Lisa: the use of english is a problem, the use of academic english that is not useful to describe local phenomenons, when you translate its definition you loose something. We would need a glossary Marvi: it is important to say why we decided to modify the set of categories after the first mapping exercise (zurich 2010). Many of us (during the discussion in the retreat) find them not enough critical, and nor enough political. Katerina. in the timeline we have to show that in Istanbul we went from the first to the seconf list of categories: the first was based on culture, the second on economic. Orhan: The issue north south and eurocentrism. In Agva we posed the issue of eurocentrism: the first set was seen as eurocentric i.e. based on the european experience and with them was difficult to reflect an universal experience. To much cultural bias. The choice was to use a more economic abstraction able to apply to different contests. Katerina and Marvi: we find better the previous set than the second, there was also a discussion on the MNN blog. Antonio: the history of categories and the discussion about it is an important way to undestand the project. There is the issues of the categories difficult to map (the pop up and the text can explain) Katerina: we started from the local perspective to the more global scale ( e.g. reference south/north). Iacopo: we should develop the introduction around the time line, and focus on specific points/moments of the process telling the story. Lorenzo: Eurocentrism? Euroecentrism debate is part of east/west debate Katerina: we should somehow include Arie's questionnaire (2 questionnaire, first in Vienna, then after Tallinn) Marvi: categories are a way to detect transformations in our metropolitan areas: we have to tell how our categories change to be able to detect what is new. In the document on categories we have the description and the indicators to help people understand what we meant. The main issue now is to detect what is new and unforeseen and to have a too well-defined framework can prevent the capacity to understan what is going on. How the categories will be applied, which one will be added by each groups, which one will not be used will be a very important results of our work. The not only mapping group (Dimitra, Marvi, katerina and Philipp) some time ago agree to be part of the group that will tell the story of the categories. Katerina: the map are alimented by local experience. The work on mapping come back in the formulation of the whole project. It is important to describe in a simple way the story and how local / global relations work. Category:index Category:materials Category:references Category:NMM categories